


Monster (Phoenix! Reader x Balthazar)

by Drade666



Category: Balthazar - Fandom, Balthazar x reader, SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural x reader, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suddenly find yourself taken from your home by angel's only to be saved by one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster (Phoenix! Reader x Balthazar)

Monster (Phoenix! Reader x Balthazar)

Your nude body curled in on itself, hands firmly locked behind your head that was dipped to your chest. Your eyes squeezed shut as your large fire colored, feathered wings folded around you along with your feathered tail protruding from your tail bone. The room was sterol white and smelled of bleach to your over sensitive senses only succeeding in making panic rise further in your gut not to mention the fear swimming in your mind. They had come from nowhere to the cabin where you’d been staying in the forest, wings fluttering but you didn’t know what they were or even what they wanted from you as they captured you, called you a filthy monster then hauled you here. These what you learned were angels strapped you to a cold, metal table after stripping you down to perform “tests” on you but before they could do anything you had panicked, attacking everyone in sight that you could. 

Now you sat coated head to toe in their warm blood, curled in a corner with tears streaming down your face from fear. Suddenly the sound of footsteps caught your attention but all you wanted was for all of it to go away so instead of looking you curled in on yourself even more with your feather’s beginning to do more then just look like fire as flames began to engulf them. You may not know what they were or what you were for that matter but you were more then capable of killing anything in your path with a thought so you focused your energy to your wings as the flames crossed the span of feather’s across your shoulders on your back that then proceeded down your spine eventually forming your tail. Just as your energies were building to a boiling point a cool, gentle hand touched your shoulder drawing your gaze upwards to the figure now standing over you. Your ______ eyes met bright blue with a glimpse of burgundy feathers before 2 fingers tapped against your forehead knocking you into the sweet abyss of unconsciousness. 

You half expected to wake up strapped to another cold, metal table in a torture room but instead you were surprised to feel soft, cotton sheets under your body. You winced as the sunlight streamed in threw a window off to the one side of the room causing your hand to fly up to block it from getting in your eyes. You moaned, propping yourself up on an elbow then realized you were in a light, cotton pajama set with your wings still fully manifested behind you. A tap near the door way got your attention causing your gaze to swing around in it’s direction to see an older looking man leaning against the doorframe with one hand in his jeans pocket and the other holding a crystal tumbler with what looked not to mention smelled like whiskey. 

“Good morning” The man greeted with a French accent 

“You’re an angel!” You stated in alarm as the scent hit you. You immediately backed up to the headboard of the bed on your knees while arching your wings high over your head. 

“Now, now, there is no need for that” The man cooed gently as he pushed off the doorframe to approach you revealing 2 large burgundy wings settled behind his back. 

“Stay away!” You barked as your feathers began to glow with your tail rising to show off the two longer, ornate feathers twisting up behind the shorter fanned out feathers. 

“You know if you didn’t look so angry I might assume you were hitting on me” The angel smirked. 

The comment was completely unexpected from the angel causing you to be gob smacked to the point you didn’t know how to respond. You stared at the angel with confusion on your face but at the same time curiosity swam in your head at the oddity in front of you. 

“My name’s Balthazar and don’t be alarmed, I won’t hurt you sweetie” Balthazar assured you. The way he said sweetie to you made heat rise in your cheeks a little causing a faint blush to cross them though you had not the faintest idea why. 

“I’m _____” You responded while slowly curling your wings inwards to your back followed by your tail. 

“Pleasure” Balthazar stated making sure to keep his distance from you so as not to startle or alarm you. This angel was different from the ones that had taken you from his odd way of speaking right down to his gorgeous burgundy wings that sat close to his back. 

“Why did you help me?” You asked curiously 

“Because I would much rather those other angels quite giving all angels a bad name” Balthazar emphasized with a flick of his wrist holding the tumbler. 

“I killed them…” You trailed off realizing that you had killed Balthazar’s family or at least some of them and that made you worry he may want revenge. 

“Yes, I was very impressed at how well you’d handled yourself, bravo…. well done” Balthazar complimented you with a warm smile. Once again he hadn’t reacted the way you had assumed he would have making you realize that this angel was just one piece of strange after another but on the other hand it did cause you to smile. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed, arching your wings behind your back now that you’d calmed down a little you felt more at ease. Golden shimmers weaved their way threw your fire colored feathers as the sun danced across them like grass in a field on a breezy afternoon causing Balthazar to take notice of you. You looked over at him to see Balthazar slowly looking you up and down with his eyes then he shifted his wings gently downwards, flaring them out to the sides slightly…it was an offer or more like asking for permission but in either case it was non-threatening. You blinked slowly to shift your gaze to the side to stare at the floor for a few minutes in contemplation before returning your gaze to Balthazar, looking at him threw long lashes you allowed a small smile to creep across your face. As Balthazar smiled back then began to approach thousands of questions began to roam threw your head like what you even were? Why the angel’s wanted you? Things like that all things you’d never known in your lifetime.   
“Why me…?” You whispered as your head fell to your chest 

“Pardon?” Balthazar asked coming around to stand in front of you. 

“What am I?” You sobbed as tears welled up in your eyes. 

Your hands came up to cup your face while Balthazar took a knee in front of you placing his tumbler of whisky on to the nightstand. Balthazar’s gentle hand came to rest on your cheek causing your own hands to fall from your face to meet the blue-eyed angel’s sympathetic gaze. 

“I believe…if my years aren’t misleading me…that you are a phoenix, my dear” Balthazar stated as he wiped a tear from your cheek with his thumb. 

“A phoenix?” You sniffed while leaning into the warm, gentle touch. 

“Yes, I’ve only ever seen 2 in my life time…that makes you very special” Balthazar stated happily. You smiled back at him cause unlike those who had taken you captive Balthazar clearly was different…warm, safe, even loved. 

“You are truly charming, my dear. Truly lovely indeed” Balthazar complimented you with a charming tone. 

“But…the other’s said I was a monster…” You trailed off with a slight sob as your smile swiftly faded at the words echoing in your head. 

“I wouldn’t say that…I prefer rare legendary creature and a beautiful one at that” Balthazar corrected you causing further heat to rise both to your cheeks and in your stomach creating a foreign feeling. 

Balthazar’s face was so close you could feel his warm breath on your face causing your heart to race. You cupped one of your hands over the hand Balthazar was still holding to your cheek with your lips parting ever so slightly to allow more air to enter your impossibly tight lungs. Just as you were about to excuse yourself from the room Balthazar closed the gap between you two to press his soft lips to yours taking you off guard completely. You resisted the gesture at first but swiftly your instincts kicked in allowing you to melt into the kiss confirming that, yep this angel was defiantly different.


End file.
